WO 99/47065 discloses a process and a blank for producing artificial crowns and/or bridges which can be matched to a tooth stump which had been prepared beforehand. The three-dimensional outer and inner surface of a positive cast of the base frame for crowns and/or bridges are scanned and digitized. The determined data are linearly increased in all 3-dimensional directions by a factor which compensates exactly for the sintering shrinkage, are transmitted to the control electronics of at least one machine tool for working blanks of porous ceramic, and suitable tool paths are derived from it. By means of control commands for tools the material is removed from the blank, decoupled in time from the digitization, until there is an enlarged embodiment of the positive cast. This enlarged base frame is sintered to the base frame with direct end masses. In doing so powders or colloids for producing the blank are processed by way of known methods of ceramic shaping into green blanks. This publication furthermore emphasizes that for production engineering reasons simple geometrical shapes such as cylinders or cuboids are made available for the blanks. Consequently the teaching for technical action from this publication is based on cylindrical or cuboidal blanks which are pivotally clamped between two shafts. For reasons of production these blanks have a short length so that they are suited solely to be useful for only a single dental prosthesis consisting of few elements. It is furthermore conspicuous here that machining takes place on the surface perpendicular to the lengthwise axis of these cylindrical or cuboidal blanks; this inevitably leads to extensive removal of ceramic material and wear of the machining tools, especially when the blanks are of cylindrical shape. Furthermore, it is obvious here that the working of these blanks requires longer milling times. These important limitations greatly reduce the acceptance of the technology proposed here.